fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitch's Mess
Mitch's Mess is a minigame that appears after many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games and was first introduced in Papa's Hot Doggeria. The player has to try to find specific items in a picture before time runs out. If a player clicks on 3 incorrect items, they are out. Tips & Tricks *The layout is always the same, but the items to find change every time, whether you win or not. *Try memorizing these pictures on the right to help with finding items easier! *Saving many tickets together, then playing many rounds in a row makes it easier to recall where the items are, rather than many individual plays each time around. Things to Collect # The order pad # Steel from Jacksmith # Cheese Cube # Candy Creameo # Copper from Jacksmith # Mild Sauce # Powdered Sugar from Pancakeria # Bronze from Jacksmith # Pickle # Cactus McCoy's Toy # Verde Sauce # Knife # Carrot # Plant # Burger # Nacho Sauce # Gold from Jacksmith # Banana # Cayenne Powder # Cactus # Cactus monster from Hot Shot # Jack-O-Lantern Sticker # Gummy Onion # Sour Cream # Pencil # Guacamole # Spatula # Foodini's Hat # Baseball Bat # Guitar # Chicken Wing # Tiki from Freezeria # Crystal from Jacksmith # Cherry # Power Ball from Cactus McCoy 2 # Cinnamon Powder from Pancakeria # Spoon # Bacon # Jack-O-Lantern # Loco Mystery Sauce # Creameo # Red Pepper # Sherriff Badge # Pinto Bean from Hot Shot # Steak # Chilifeathers from Hot Shot # Dart # Habandito from Hot Shot # Hot Sauce # Egg # Blue Marker # Iron from Jacksmith # French Fry # Pump from Jacksmith # Raspberry # Celery # Crushida Pepper # Gem from Jacksmith # Tips Jar # Tomato wedge # Cookie # Hot Dog # Pan # A Tray # Whipped Cream # Green Pepper # Order Place # Taco # Sport Pepper # Yum 'n' Ms # Candy # Onion Ring # Milk Bottle # Cappuccino # 6 or 5 pieces of Cheese Popcorn (amount depend on layout) Papa's Hot Doggeria Prizes #Hardshells Hat # Sm. Taco Table # Black Tile Floor #Hardshells Jersey # Taco Fence # Taco Mia Poster # Md. Taco Table # Taco Mia Wall #Biker Helmet # Hardshells Poster # Lg. Taco Table #Biker Jacket #Hardshells Bottoms # Taco-Eating Trophy Papa's Cupcakeria Prizes # Purple Dot Wall #Winter Parka # Purple Planks # Onionfest Poster #Rose-Colored Glasses # Onion Velvet Rope #Fancy Shoes #McCoy Shirt # Log Cabin Wall #Green Belt #Orange Pants/Khaki Pants #Viking Helmet # Circle Floor # Comic Books Papa's Freezeria HD Prizes # Surfboard Poster # Fireman Pants # Black Tile Floor Papa's Freezeria HD Prizes Gallery Mess FHD 1.png|1 Papa's Pastaria Prizes # Tropical Shirt # Teal Bottoms # Luau Overshirt #Buffaloes Hat #Viking Helmet #Sizzlers Hat #Fancy Shoes # Chili Stripe Wall # Wood Planks # Corn Stalks # Log Cabin Wall # Circle Floor # Comic Books # Jubilee Poster Papa's Donuteria Prizes # Blue Moon Poster # Blue Polkadot Floor # Orange Dress Shirt # Sm. Halloween Table # Easter Glass Block # Multigrain Wall # Studded Belt # Md. Shamrock Table # Halloween Poster # Stache Lamp # Lab Coat # Valentine's Poster # Viking Helmet Bonus: * The Great Onion * Rowdy Rico Game * Palm Tree Papa's Donuteria Prize Gallery Papa's_Donuteria_-Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Donuteria_-Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 3.png|3 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Rare Prize 1 - Bronze Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Rare Prize 2 - Silver Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Rare Prize 3 - Gold Papa's Cheeseria Prizes #Logo Cap # Ham Poster #Stripe Scarf # Planter Box #Basketball Jersey # Cobblestone Floor #Long Armwarmers # Cheddar Poster #Wristwatch # Pink Zag Wall #Trenchcoat # Lg. Harvest Table #Viking Helmet Bonus: * Anchovy Gum * Jolly Roger Flag * Jacksmith Arcade Papa's Cheeseria Prize Gallery Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_3.png|3 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_4.png|4 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_5.png|5 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_6.png|6 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_7.png|7 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_8.png|8 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_9.png|9 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_10.png|10 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_11.png|11 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_12.png|12 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_13.png|13 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_14_(Bronze).png|Rare Prize 1 - Bronze Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_15_(Silver).png|Rare Prize 2 - Silver Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_16_(Gold).png|Rare Prize 3 - Gold Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Prizes # Mango Gum # Hanging Plant # Lg. Christmas Table # Lamppost #Terra Cotta # Md. Carnival Table #Shrimp Sign # Nutty Poster #Purple Print # Md. Harvest Table # Luau Poster # Asteroid Craters # Hyper Saucer Bonus: * Lg. Chili Crate * Lg. Baseball Table Papa's Cupcakeria HD Prizes # Valentine's Poster # Blue Sweatbands # Easter Bottoms # Batters Hat # Sm. Easter Table # Pink Stripe Polo # Cobblestone Floor # Easter Vest # Easter Glass Block # Pink Zag Wall # Eyepatch # Chocolate Gum # Jojo Beret Bonus: * The Great Onion Papa's Cupcakeria HD Prizes Gallery Mess CHD 1.png|1 Papa's Bakeria Prizes # Easter Poster # Casual Sweater # Md. Groov Trunk # Fingerless Gloves # Teal Stripe Wall # Valentine Balloons # Checkered Belt # Red Floor # Bandana # Pineapple Poster # Winter Parka # Gladiator Helmet # Stylish Smartwatch Bonus: * The Great Onion * Pile of Tires * Palm Tree Bakeria-Mitch's Mess Silver prize.png|Rare Prize (Silver) Bakeria-Mitch's Mess Gold prize.png|Rare Prize (Gold) Papa's Taco Mia HD Prizes #Khaki Cadet Cap # White Rice Poster # Pink Stripe Polo # Corn Stalks # Snow Floor # Brown Flat Cap # Easter Poster # Pinstripe Bottoms #Onion Knit Hat # Treats Cooler # Sunset Wall #Red Waywards #Royal Crown Bonus Prize: * Drum Set Papa's Taco Mia HD Prizes Gallery Mess THD 1.png|1 Mess THD 2.png|2 Mess THD 3.png|3 Papa's Sushiria Prizes # Wood Grain Wall # Flannel Shirt # Autumn Tree # Waywards # New Year Poster #Trenchcoat #Black Carpet # Stitched Moccasins # Md. Halloween Table #Plain Pants # Vase of Roses #Polka Dotted Bucket Hat # Large Lantern Bonus: * Md. Groov Trunk Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Prizes # Taffy Machine # Lg. Waffle Table # New Year Poster #Md. Comet Table # Pink Stripes #Sm. Foodini Table # Candy Cane Gum # Lamppost #Great Onion # Orange Stripes #Md. Racing Table # Spicy Poster #Record Shop Bonus: * Chain Link Fence * Baseball Lamp * Romano Portrait Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Prize Gallery Mess TMTG 1.png|1 Mess TMTG 2.png|2 Mess TMTG 3.png|3 Mess TMTG 4.png|4 Mess TMTG 5.png|5 Mess TMTG 6.png|6 Mess TMTG 7.png|7 Mess TMTG 8.png|8 Mess TMTG 9.png|9 Mess TMTG 10.png|10 Mess TMTG 11.png|11 Mess TMTG 12.png|12 Mess (Bronze) TMTG.png|Rare Prize (Bronze) Mess (Silver) TMTG.png|Rare Prize (Silver) Mess (Gold) TMTG.png|Rare Prize (Gold) Papa's Pancakeria HD Prizes #Beanie # Blueberry Poster #? # Md. Groove Table #Solid Scarf # Pink Zag Wall #Classic Vest # Chai Reverb Gum #Open Round Belt #Wild Stripe Pants # Cobblestone Floor # Pot O' Gold # Bonus: * Sm. Maple Table * * Papa's Pancakeria HD Prizes gallery Mess PHD 1.png|1 Mess PHD 2.png|2 Mess PHD 4.png|4 Mess PHD 5.png|5 Mess PHD 6.png|6 Mess PHD 7.png|7 Mess PHD 8.png|8 Mess PHD 9.png|9 Mess PHD 10.png|10 Mess PHD 11.png|11 Mess PHD 12.png|12 Mess PHD (Bronze).png|Bronze Prize Papa's Pizzeria HD Prizes # Valentine Block Wall #Two-Tone Henley #Dunkle Fizzo #Plain Jacket # Walnut Floor # Pumpkin Pie Gum # Bacon Poster #Side Stripe Pants # Lg. Starlight Table #Stripe Belt #Eye Patch # Starlight Poster #Headphones Bonus: *Md. Feast Table Papa's Pizzeria HD Prizes gallery Mess ZHD 1.png|1 Mess ZHD 2.png|2 Mess ZHD 3.png|3 Mess ZHD 4.png|4 Mess ZHD 6.png|6 Mess ZHD 8.png|7 Mess ZHD 9.png|8 Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Prizes * Pumpkin Pie Gum *Tote Bag *Buttery Poster *Blue Brick Wall *Color Block Tank *Crushers Poster *Blue Flag Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Prizes Gallery Mess HHD 1.png|1 Mess HHD 2.png|2 Mess HHD 3.png|3 Mess HHD 4.png|4 Mess HHD 5.png|5 Mess HHD 6.png|6 Mess HHD 7.png|7 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Prizes # Cinco Poster # Sm. Shamrock Table # Log Cabin # Md. Halloween Table # Chai Reverb Gum #Lg. Pirate Table # Easter Poster #Foodini Balloons # Hardshell Wall #Jojo Poster #Lg. Comet Table #Golden Tiles # Christmas Fireplace Bonus: * Baseball Lamp Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Prizes Gallery Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mitch's Mess (1).png|1 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mitch's Mess (2).png|2 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mitch's Mess (3).png|3 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mitch's Mess (4).png|4 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mitch's Mess (5).png|5 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mitch's Mess (6).png|6 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mitch's Mess (7).png|7 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mitch's Mess (8).png|8 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mitch's Mess (9).png|9 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mitch's Mess (10).png|10 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mitch's Mess (11).png|11 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mitch's Mess (12).png|12 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mitch's Mess (13).png|13 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mitch's Mess (Bronze).png|Rare Prize (Bronze) Papa's Scooperia Prizes # Big Top Balloons #Paisley Beanie #Open Round Belt # Holi Poster # Luau Punch Table #Striped Tank # Sm. Onion Crate # Harvest Wall #Track Jacket # Strawberry Gum #Loose Headphones #(Baseball Season) Wood Flooring Papa's Scooperia Prize Gallery Papa's Scooperia Mitch's Mess (1).png|1 Papa's Scooperia Mitch's Mess (2).png|2 Papa's Scooperia Mitch's Mess (3).png|3 Papa's Scooperia Mitch's Mess (4).png|4 Papa's Scooperia Mitch's Mess (5).png|5 Papa's Scooperia Mitch's Mess (6).png|6 Papa's Scooperia Mitch's Mess (7).png|7 Papa's Scooperia Mitch's Mess (8).png|8 Papa's Scooperia Mitch's Mess (9).png|9 Papa's Scooperia Mitch's Mess (10).png|10 Papa's Scooperia Mitch's Mess (11).png|11 Papa's Scooperia Mitch's Mess (12).png|12 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Prizes # Big Top Balloons #Paisley Beanie #Open Round Belt # Holi Poster # Luau Punch Table Papa's Scooperia To Go! Prize Gallery Papa's_Scooperia_To_Go!_Mitch's_Mess_(1).jpg|1 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Mitch's Mess (2).jpg|2 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Mitch's Mess (3).jpg|3 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Mitch's Mess (4).jpg|4 Papa's Scooperia To Go! Mitch's Mess (5).jpg|5 Trivia *All ores from Jacksmith appear in this game. *The "Cookie Clickin'" sticker is earned by clicking on the three cookie items (chocolate chip cookie, Creameo, and Candy Creameo), whether the items need to be found to win the game or not. Category:Games Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia